Wish
by Kecebong
Summary: Jantung Hyuuga Hinata semakin berdetak kencang karena tanpa di sadari, kini bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Uchiha Sasuke. Apa? Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan saat ini? Membalaskah? Tetap diam? Atau...
1. Chapter 1

Hohoho. . . .  
Tahun baru fic baru,

Fic ini aku persembahkan buat mybeloved emak, Cui'Pz cherry..

Bong : Emak, kulo tresno karo koe!

Cui : Ndak sudi punya anak macem lu!

Bong : Jaat. . .

Tobi : Tobi anak baik

Bong : Sebodo, ayo mulai!

Disclimer : Mbah Kishimoto  
Pair : Sasuhina  
Rate : T  
Genre : Romance  
WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO{parah}, GAJE, ide pasaran.

Chapter 1

Pemuda tampan itu duduk di bawah ring basket sambil menenggak air mineral yang sengaja di bawanya dari rumah. Ia meluruskan kedua kakinya yang baru saja di gunakan untuk bermain basket sendirian selama satu jam lebih.

Angin sore berembus pelan membuat rambut raven biru gelap milik pemuda itu sedikit berantakan. Perlahan tangan kiri pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga makin terlihat berantakan. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaus warna putih polos dan celana hitam selutut senada dengan warna sepatu sportnya yang berwarna hitam pekat.

Mata onyx pemuda itu memandang ke sekeliling lapangan basket yang di apit oleh berbagai tanaman rindang. Sejenak pemuda itu memejamkan kedua matanya untuk merasakan ketenangan serta kesejukan udara sore hari di taman yang sudah dipakainya untuk bermain basket sejak kecil. Taman yang selalu tenang ini terletak tak jauh dari rumah si pemuda sehingga tak heran jika hampir setiap hari dia datang ke taman ini untuk bermain basket. Bermain sendirian? Tidak. Biasanya pemuda itu bermain basket dengan gadis itu. Ya, gadis yang merupakan mahasiswi tingkat tiga di fakultas pendidikan di universitas yang sama dengan dirinya yang merupakan mahasiswa tingkat tiga fakultas kedokteran.

Pemuda itu melirik bola basket hitamnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di sisi kiri lapangan. Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melangkah pelan untuk mengambil bola. Pemuda itu men-_dribble _bola menuju garis _threepoints_, sejenak dia menggerak-gerakkan pergelangan tangan yang terasa kaku, kemudian memantulkan bola ke lapangan lalu sedikit melompat untuk melakukan _threepoints_ dan bola itu masuk dengan sempurna.

Sekilas pemuda itu menyeringai kecil, kemudian di pungutnya bola yang telah berada di pinggir lapangan. Pemuda itu men-_dribble_ kembali menuju garis _threepoints._ Dengan gerakan cepat dia berlari ke bawah ring lalu memasukkan bola dengan sempurna.

"_Nice shoot,"_ kata seseorang dari pinggir lapangan. Pemuda itu menoleh sejenak memerhatikan gadis yang tengah berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Rok putih selutut dan kemeja violet polos longgar membungkus tubuh indah gadis itu. Dan yang membuat pemuda itu tersenyum tipis adalah gadis itu menguncir kuda rambut indigo panjangnya menggunakan renda berwarna violet yang di berikannya bulan lalu.

"Ada apa?" pemuda itu sesegera mungkin menunjukan _image_ dinginnya untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa dia merindukan gadis itu.

"Lusa-" gadis itu sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Dia memungut bola yang menggelinding tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kemudian dia melangkah sambil men-_dribble_ bola menghampiri pemuda raven yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin, "- Dia pulang!"

Pemuda di hadapan gadis itu mendengus kesal sambil membuang muka bosan.

"Jika masih menyangkut hal itu lebih baik kau pergi, Hinata!" ucap pemuda itu dingin kemudian merebut bola yang di pegang si gadis lalu menembaknya dari garis _threepoints. _Masuk.

"Kau keras kepala, Sasuke," gadis bernama Hinata itu tersenyum kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah men-_dribble_ bola lalu merebut bola itu dan menembaknya dari bawah ring. Gadis bermata lavender itu sejenak menoleh ke arah si pemuda raven, "Seharusnya kau tahu apa mau ku." Hinata berkata dengan nada penuh sindiran membuat pemuda yang memiliki mata onyx memikat itu mendengus kecil.

"Keh, lalu kau?" tanya pemuda raven itu dengan nada dingin. "Apa kau juga tahu apa mau ku?" Sasuke perlahan melangkah menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri di bawah ring, lalu berkata tepat di telinga kanan gadis itu, "Lupakan keinginan bodohmu itu!"

"KAU TAK PEDULI PADAKU!" teriak Hinata sambil mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya.

"Bukannya kau yang tak peduli padaku, eh? pada perasaanku!" bentak pemuda raven itu. Mata onyxnya menatap nanar mata lavender gadis yang sudah di kenalnya sejak kecil.

"Kumohon, Sasuke. Kau masih tetap kekasihnya," ucap gadis itu dengan suara lemah. Dia memandang penuh harap pada pemuda tampan di hadapannya, "Kau mencintainya, kan?"

"Itu dulu, sekarang aku mencintaimu!" jawab Sasuke dingin sambil menatap tajam mata lavender Hinata.

"Tapi kau kekasihnya."

"Aku tak peduli, sekarang kau kekasihku!"

"Bukan, aku bukan keka-"

"Kau mencintaiku, Hinata!" seru Sasuke sambil menghampiri Hinata, lalu mencoba untuk merengkuh gadis itu.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" gadis itu berteriak sambil berusaha menjauh dari pemuda penuh karisma itu, "Kau salah, Sasuke. Aku tidak men-"

"Kau mencintaiku, Hyuuga Hinata!"

"Kau salah, aku-"

"Hinata, jangan paksa aku!" bentak Sasuke sambil mencengkeram kedua bahu Hinata, kemudian dia membenturkan dahinya ke dahi gadis itu. Hembusan nafas yang memburu milik Sasuke dapat Hinata rasakan saat ini. "Dengar. Jangan harap aku mau memutuskan hubungan kita hanya karena dia! Apapun yang terjadi KAU TE-TAP-MI-LIK-KU!" ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan, lalu dengan kasar pemuda itu mengecup bibir sang gadis singkat.

"Tapi kau miliknya." desis Hinata.

"Kumohon, hentikan Hinata."

"Lima tahun kalian pacaran tidak sebanding dengan hubungan kita yang baru sebulan. Sasuke, kumohon anggap hubungan kita ini tidak pernah ada. Aku tak mau menyakiti sahabatku sendiri-"

"Tapi kau menyakiti aku dan dirimu sendiri." geram Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau dan dia sahabatku sejak kecil. Aku tahu kau mencintainya." bujuk Hinata dengan nada merajuk.

"Aku mencintaimu." tandas Sasuke.

"Itu hanya cinta sesaat pada sahabat sejak kecilmu. Di tambah lagi kau sudah setahun tak bertemu dengannya. Aku hanya pelampiasanmu, Sasuke. Kau tak benar-benar mencintaiku." ucap Hinata dengan mata yang mulai basah.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, HINATA!" teriak Sasuke frustasi menghadapi gadis yang baru sebulan menjadi selingkuhannya. Tidak. Bukan hanya selingkuhan, namun juga gadis yang akan ia cintai seumur hidupnya. "Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke kembali mencoba merengkuh gadis itu.

"Kau brengsek!" Hinata berteriak sambil menangis. "Aku anggap kita putus detik ini juga." gadis itu menatap nanar sepasang onyx yang begitu mempesona.

"Keh, kapan dia pulang? Lusa? Baik aku akan putus dengannya saat itu juga dan bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu, kau puas?" Sasuke menggeram lalu mengambil bola dan berjalan pelan melewati Hinata.

"Jika kau berani melakukan itu," ucap Hinata yang membuat pemuda tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di sebelah kiri Hinata. "Aku akan bunuh diri."

**~TBC~**

Gimana? Gimana? Ancur kan?

Bong : Mak, Emak! Readers bilang ficnya ancur loh! *bangga*

Cui : Lu bego! Tapi tetep tresno karo koe. *cium-cium Bong*

Bong and Cui : _See you next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

Minna..  
Gomen, bong baru update fic ini. Gomen juga, karena bong dalam waktu dekat ga bisa update mine. *tolong jangan bunuh bong, minna*

Oceh, setelah pegel jiwaraga melaksanakan tryout, pengayaan (pagi dan siang), serta persiapan lomba Kana Kontes, bong bisa update fic ini. Yeyeyeh!

Sekarang waktunya bales-bales love letter *plak*

**lonely clover** : Hinata perkasa? Hahaha... Tapi emank seru banget bikin image Hinata jadi kaya gini. Arigatou ne.

**Yuuaja** : Arigatou.. Hehehe, ini bong update. Gomen telat (banget)

**ulva-chan** : wah, ulva-chan deg-degan? Hehehe.. Nih updatenya

**Hyu Chan** : Salam kenal, bong suka sasuhina! Yeyeye.. Bong update nih

**Cui'Pz Cherry emak bong yang paling ganjen** : kekeke bong kan anak berbakti mak. Mak, bong ga butuh ciuman dari emak, bong mau ciuman Tobi ajah! Tobi, ayo kita kawin! *masuk ke hotel*

**Merai Alixya Kudo** : ha? Pendek? Bong juga ngrasa fic ini pendek. Sip, endingnya pasti sasuhina! Kekeke

**cherry sakusaku** : kyaaa... 'cherry' nama bong juga ch'erry *di gorok* hahaha.. Gomen baru update.

**Shaniechan **: beneran bakal bunuh diri ga ya? Bong juga lagi nyari scene bagus buat bunuh diri gara-gara stres ngadepin UAN! *lompat gedun*

**lollytha-chan** : salam kenal, hehehe.. Bong udah update loh, ripyu lagi yo!

**OraRi HinaRa** : sip sip.. Ini bong update

**Kouro Ryuki** : kadang-kadang bong bingung, apa deskripsi fic ini ngaco. Eh, tapi kata Ryuki-chan bagus. Kekeke sankyuu ne.

**ZaHrA InDiGo** : bong suka sasuhina! Hohoho.. Sasuchan, sini peluk bong! *di santet massa*

**INDONESIAN reader** : kekeke, jadi cewe jahat emank bong banget! *plakplak*

**licob green** : nice sama bagus sama aja kali ya.. *bong bego*

**kurosaki kuchiki** : aih, gomen bong baru update!

**nagisa naginata** : kekeke.. Pada nebak Sakura ya.. Ini bong update!

**Osy hyuga** : kekeke.. Nih updatenya.. Ripyu yo

**Ekha **: arigatou muji fic bong.. Kekeke *nyengir gaje*

**SaHi-chan** : ini… bong update… kekekeke

sekali lagi, bong ucapin terimakasih buat minna-san, yang mau ngomel-ngomel ke bong, silahkan cari aja nama **Ch'erry Alleria Kecebong** di fb. Tadinya eri kecebong. Hehehe

yosh…. Yonde kudasai….

**Disclimer : Mbah Kishimoto  
Pair : Sasuhina  
Rate : T  
Genre : Romance  
WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO{parah}, GAJE, ide pasaran.**

**Chapter 2**

Angin malam musim semi tampaknya malas untuk berhembus menemani orang-orang yang masih beraktivitas di jam sembilan malam ini. Tampak di jalanan masih banyak kendaraan yang lalu lalang, entah itu kendaraan pribadi maupun kendaraan umum. Dan dapat dilihat pula, sebuah mobil sport hitam yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarungi jalanan kota. Si pengemudi mobil seolah tak peduli dengan rambu-rambu lalu lintas maupun pemberitahuan untuk tidak melajukan kendaraannya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Mobil sport hitam itu berkali-kali menyalip kendaraan lain tanpa mengurangi kecepatan, sungguh menantang bahaya perbuatan si pengemudi mobil itu.

Setelah beberapa kali menerobos lampu merah, mobil itu kini memasuki area perumahan. Setelah menempuh jarak sekitar dua puluh meter dari pintu masuk perumahan, mobil sport hitam itu menghentikan lajunya tepat di depan rumah bertingkat dua yang di depannya terpasang gerbang besi setinggi satu setengah meter yang di cat putih.  
Si pengemudi mobil sport hitam itu menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya. Pandangan kedua mata onyxnya terarah pada rumah besar yang nampak tenang di hadapannya. Dengan gerakan cepat dia menggerakan tangan kiri untuk mengambil ponsel di saku kiri celana jins hitamnya.  
Sejenak pemuda berambut raven itu memandang sendu wallpaper ponsel yang menampilkan senyum tipis seorang gadis yang menggerai rambut indigo panjangnya, kemudian mata onyx pemuda itu beralih pada gambar dirinya yang berada di samping gadis indigo di wallpaper ponselnya.  
Tampak di foto itu, dia dan gadis indigonya tengah memamerkan senyum tipis yang memukau dan tentu saja pose mereka tidak terlalu mesra karena keduanya hanya saling menempelkan pipi. Ya, memang foto yang biasa. Tapi bagi si pemuda raven, foto itu adalah sesuatu yang istimewa. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, pemuda itu menggerakan ibu jarinya untuk menekan beberapa nomor di pad ponsel yang sangat di hafalnya.  
Terdengar beberapa kali nada tunggu hingga terdengar suara lembut yang nadanya cukup dingin.

"Apa?" sapa suara itu.

"Keluar!" pemuda raven itu berkata dengan nada memerintah.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

"Aku ada di depan rumah Ino!" pemuda itu menengadahkan kepala sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Ayo pulang!"

"Tidak! Ino yang akan mengantarku." tolak suara lembut itu.

"Nona Hyuuga, ayahku yang memintaku untuk menjemputmu. Cepat keluar dan pulang denganku, atau kau mau aku sendiri yang menyeretmu dari-"

"Iya, iya aku keluar. Jangan buat keributan!" seru suara gadis itu dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit panik.  
Setelah memutuskan sambungan telefonnya dengan gadisnya, pemuda itu melempar ponselnya ke atas dasbor. Mata onyxnya melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya. Jam setengah sepuluh malam.

Pemuda itu kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke arah rumah keluarga Yamanaka. Tak lama seorang gadis berambut pirang keluar dari pintu masuk, dia melambai riang pada si pemuda yang hanya di balas lambaian kecil, setelah itu dari belakang si gadis pirang, tampak seorang gadis berambut indigo yang terlihat tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di ponsel. Raut wajah gadis itu tampak serius. Entah siapa yang tengah berbicara dengan gadis itu, yang pasti sang pemuda raven tampak penasaran. Ya, ia selalu ingin tahu apapun dan siapapun yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

Setelah sejenak berpamitan pada Ino, gadis itu melangkah menghampiri mobil sport hitam yang berada tepat di depan gerbang, lalu ia membuka pintu sebelah kiri mobil dan duduk di sebelah si pemuda raven. Detik berikutnya mobil sport itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang mengarungi jalanan kota yang mulai sepi.  
Menit demi menit waktu berjalan menemani keheningan yang tercipta di antara kedua insan yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda itu menatap lurus kedepan seakan pikirannya hanya terfokus pada kegiatan menyetirnya. Sedangkan si gadis, kedua mata lavendernya ia gunakan untuk memandang kosong pemandangan malam melalu jendela mobil yang sengaja kacanya di turunkan.

"Tadi siapa?" meski sudah berusaha meredam rasa penasarannya, pemuda raven itu akhirnya menyampaikan keingin tahuannya.

"Ha?" Hinata yang masih belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud pemuda itu, hanya menatap dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Yang menelefonmu," ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin. "Siapa dia?" sejenak pemuda itu menatap tajam Hinata.

"Bukan urusanmu, Sasuke." desis Hinata kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda tampan itu.

"Cih," Sasuke berdesis, meski tak kentara, namun wajah tampan pemuda itu tampak menyeringai, "Urusanmu adalah urusanku karena kau milikku!" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kau gila."

Sasuke hanya mendengus tanpa ekspresi. Di liriknya gadis bermata lavender di sebelahnya yang tengah menggerakan tangan kanan untuk melepas renda transparan bermata violet yang mengikat rambut indigo panjangnya. Sepasang mata onyx pemuda itu terbelalak, lalu dengan cepat dia menahan lengan gadis itu agar tidak melepas ikatan rambutnya.

"Jangan!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Dan tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Hinata, Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya. Kemudian ia menatap tajam gadis indigo yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata dengan nada sinis. "Kau juga mau mengklaim bahwa rambutku adalah milikmu?" gadis itu memejamkan matanya bosan. Ia tak peduli pada lengannya yang masih ada di dalam cengkeraman kelima jari kiri Sasuke.

"Jika kau berani menggerai rambutmu, maka-" Sasuke memperkuat cengkeraman telapak tangannya di lengan kanan Hinata. Meski Hinata enggan mengakuinya, ia merasa sedikit takut melihat tatapan tajam mata onyx Sasuke. "- Aku.." lanjut Sasuke dengan nada penuh penekanan, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata. Sasuke sedikit menyeringai saat hidungnya menyentuh hidung gadis itu. "Aku akan menyerangmu-"

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" teriak Hinata sambil mendorong dada bidang Sasuke untuk menjauh darinya. Gadis itu menatap nanar wajah tampan pemuda di sebelahnya. Demi Tuhan, ia benci situasi yang membuat jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang seperti saat ini.

Sasuke, meski wajahnya tampak puas karena berhasil membuat gadisnya histeris akibat kelakuan 'nakal'nya, namun dalam hati pemuda itu merasa bersalah. Ia kenal bagaimana dan seperti apa seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Hey, semua orang tahu Hinata adalah gadis yang kalem dan pendiam. Sasuke akui itu, namun hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu sifat Hinata yang keras kepala dan terkadang nekat untuk melakukan hal-hal yang menyangkut orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Ya, begitulah Hyuuga Hinata. Ia bagaikan sebuah batu permata yang nampak indah dan anggun, namun juga cukup keras untuk di hancurkan.  
Detik demi detik waktu berjalan menemani keduanya yang tenggelam dalam kebisuan. Mobil sport itu masih tetap belum bergerak, padahal Sasuke sadar bahwa malam akan semakin larut dan tentu saja meskipun sekarang sudah memasuki musim semi, namun terkadang udara masih terasa dingin.  
Sasuke menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Ia sejenak memejamkan kedua mata onyxnya, kemudian ia melepaskan sweater hitam yang di kenakannya dan memberikan benda itu pada gadis di sebelahnya yang duduk dengan sedikit membelakanginya. Wajah gadis itu menghadap ke arah jendela mobil yang dibiarkan terbuka.

"Pakailah!" ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sweater di tangan kirinya. Hinata hanya menoleh sejenak, lalu mengacuhkan Sasuke.

"Udara semakin dingin, Hinata!" melihat Hinata yang tetap berdiam diri, Sasuke akhirnya memilih untuk menyelimuti tubuh Hinata dengan sweaternya. "Aku tak mau kau sakit-"

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku!" ujar Hinata tanpa menoleh namun tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengambil sweater Sasuke dari tubuhnya, lalu melempar benda itu ke arah si pemuda raven. "Jangan pedulikan aku!"

"Perlu ku tegaskan berapa kali lagi nona Hyuuga?" sindir Sasuke. Ia mulai melajukan mobilnya, Hinata sejenak melihat ke arah pemuda bermata onyx itu yang kini tengah menatap lurus ke depan. "Kau mi-lik-ku! Dan aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu apapun yang terjadi."

"Jadi kau lebih memilih melihatku mati?" Hinata berkata dengan nada dingin. Mata lavendernya menatap nanar mata onyx Sasuke.

"Tak masalah, karena aku akan mati bersamamu."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Sasuke!" Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aku juga tidak bercanda, nona Hyuuga!"

"Terserah!"

"Fine, memang semuanya terserah aku."

"Sasu-"

"HINATA! Aku lebih senang melihatmu marah padaku daripada harus melihatmu mengatakan kalimat-kalimat bodoh itu!" bentak Sasuke.

"Kau egois!"

0o0

.

.

"Kenapa?" gadis berambut pirang yang di kuncir kuda memamerkan seringainya, "Mainmu sore ini jelek sekali." gadis itu membeturkan tubuhnya ke tubuh temannya yang kini telah berubah status menjadi lawannya dalam permainan one on one. Dengan gerakan cepat gadis pirang itu berhasil merebut bola yang sebelumnya di kuasai oleh gadis berambut indigo. Setelah sejenak mendribble bola, gadis pirang itu menembak bola dari bawah ring. Masuk. "Masih memikirkan masalahmu dengan Sasuke?" lanjutnya sambil melempar bola ke arah Hinata. Gadis bermata lavender itu memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

"Kau bercanda, Ino?" ucap Hinata sambil mendribble bola lalu dengan gerakan cepat dia melakukan lay up. "Mainmu bagus, aku heran kenapa kau tak bergabung dengan tim basket kampus." gadis indigo itu melangkah pelan ke arah pinggir lapangan yang biasa ia pakai dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Ino, dia masih tetap asyik mendribble bola basketnya.

"Kau sendiri? Bukannya kau MVP saat di SMU dulu?" Ino menghentikan aktivitasnya, kemudian melangkah menuju Hinata yang tengah duduk sambil menenggak air mineral.

"Kau semakin pintar memutar balikan kata." Hinata tertawa kecil. Sebotol air mineral ia berikan pada sahabatnya yang kini telah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku belajar darimu," jawab Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Hinata tertawa kecil. "Lalu," ucap Ino sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hm?"

"Kau dan Sasuke?" tanya Ino sambil menatap lekat kedua mata lavender milik Hinata.

"Kuanggap sudah berakhir." jawab Hinata santai. Ia meluruskan kedua kakinya yang terbalut celana training panjang berwarna coklat.

"Oh, ayolah Hinata. Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih. Aku tahu kau mencintai Sasuke. Kenapa kau tak mau mengakui perasaanmu sendiri?" ucap Ino sambil menghela napas panjang. Ia juga ikut meluruskan kakinya. Lelah juga bermain basket selama dua jam. Apalagi bertanding one on one dengan Hinata yang merupakan MVP saat di SMU dulu. Lalu Ino sendiri, dia adalah partner Hinata di tim. Keduanya mulai bersahabat sejak pertama kali bergabung di tim basket putri SMU. Namun keduanya memutuskan untuk tidak ikut bergabung di tim basket kampus walaupun mereka satu universitas. Ino adalah salah satu orang yang tahu masalah Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa, Ino." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Dia menggerakan tangannya untuk menarik renda berwarna violet yang di gunakan untuk menguncir kuda rambut indigo panjangnya. "Bagiku persahabatan lebih penting." ucap Hinata lagi sambil merapikan rambutnya yang tergerai.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau pacaran dengan Sasuke?" Ino tetap belum menyerah untuk mendorong Hinata agar tak melepaskan pemuda yang di cintainya.

"Entahlah," jawab Hinata masih dengan nada yang santai. Ia kembali berdiri lalu melangkah pelan ke bawah ring untuk memungut bola.

"Biasanya Sasuke kemari kan?" tanya Ino heran, karena memang hampir setiap sore Sasuke dan Hinata bermain basket di lapangan yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah Sasuke.

"Entahlah," Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Ino sambil mendribble bola menuju garis threepoints. "Kau tahu, sekalipun aku tak pernah menang darinya dalam hal basket. Dia selalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Keh, pasti menyenangkan melihat wajahnya yang terpuruk." ucapnya sambil melambungkan bola.

"Hinata," panggil Ino, gadis bermata lavender itu menoleh.

"Hm?"

"Kau benar-benar mau mengubur perasaanmu pada Sasuke?" tanya Ino dengan nada suara yang serius.

Bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah renda berwarna violet transparan yang khusus untuk mengikat rambut yang di sebulan lalu di berikan oleh Sasuke. Di pandangnya benda itu sejenak, lalu ia melemparnya asal ke lantai lapangan.

"Menurutmu?" meski mustahil, namun wajah gadis cantik yang biasanya bagaikan wajah malaikat kini tengah memamerkan seringai iblisnya sambil menatap Ino.

"Menarik."

0o0  
.

.

Gadis berambut indigo itu memejamkan matanya untuk dapat merasakan memilir angin senja di musim semi membelai lembut wajah cantiknya. Tetes-tetes air yang berasal dari rambut panjang tergerai yang basah setelah mandi ia biarkan membasahi kaus biru yang di kenakannya. Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam berharap dapat membuat debaran jantungnya kembali normal, namun sejauh ini sepertinya hal itu sia-sia. Jantungnya tetap berdetak lebih cepat. Perlahan gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya, di lihatnya sebuah pemandangan indah dan menenangkan hati. Dari tempatnya berada, ia melihat halaman kecil yang sengaja ditanami bunga mawar aneka warna yang kini tengah bermekaran. Taman itu di buat dan di urus oleh Uchiha Mikoto, ya dia wanita yang sangat Hinata hormati setelah orangtuanya. Ingin rasanya saat ini ia mencium aroma bunga mawar itu, namun itu hal yang mustahil.

Memang bukan hal yang sulit untuk pergi ke halaman rumah dari kamar yang terletak di lantai dua. Hanya menuruni beberapa anak tangga dan berjalan beberapa langkah untuk sampai di halaman itu. Ya, memang mudah. Teramat mudah apabila pintu kamarnya tidak terkunci. Bukan, bukan terkunci, melainkan sengaja di kunci oleh pemuda yang tengah berbaring di ranjang gadis indigo yang kini tengah menutup jendela kamarnya.

"Sampai kapan kau berada di kamarku?" ucap gadis indigo itu datar, sejenak ia melihat pemuda raven yang berbaring sambil memainkan jari-jarinya di atas keypad ponsel. "Dan kembalikan ponselku." lanjut gadis itu.

"Jangan harap kau bisa mengusirku dari kamar ini," kata pemuda itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel.

"Ya, kau benar." gadis indigo itu mendengus kesal, lalu berdiri menghadap ke arah cermin. Kedua mata lavender gadis itu memandang kosong refleksi dirinya di cermin. "Rumah ini adalah rumahmu, dan aku hanya sementara menumpang disini. Jadi aku tak punya hak untuk mengusirmu, kau puas Uchiha?" gadis itu mengambil sisir lalu menyisir rambut panjangnya.

"Sangat puas," Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai pelan, lalu bangkit dari ranjang.

"Cih," Hinata berdesis sambil menatap mata onyx pemuda yang kini tengah berada di hadapannya. "Jangan khawatir, tak lama lagi aku akan keluar dari rumahmu-"

"Takkan ku biarkan itu terjadi!" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga kanan Hinata.

Terlambat bagi gadis itu untuk lepas dari cengkeraman Uchiha Sasuke. Wajahnya kini ada di cengkeraman kedua telapak tangan pemuda raven itu. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan bahkan aku rela meninggalkan dia demi dirimu. Ku mohon Hinata, kau jangan egois,"

"Sasuke," balas Hinata lirih lalu perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Sejenak gadis itu merapatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke. "Kisah kita sudah berakhir." Hinata tersenyum lirih. Kedua mata lavendernya menolak untuk menatap mata onyx pemuda yang ada di hadapnnya dengan jarak yang masih sangat dekat. "Semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Kau dan aku kembali menjadi sahabat, kau dan dia tetap menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tak ada yang berubah. Ya, seperti sebelumnya, kita-"

"Tutup mulutmu, atau-"

"Atau apa? Jangan mengancamku, Sasuke!" ucap Hinata sambil beranjak berdiri dari kursi. Pandangan matanya seolah memandang penuh rasa hina pada Sasuke. Detik berikutnya gadis itu mulai melangkah menuju meja belajar.

"Alasan-" ucap Sasuke membuat gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa alasanmu mau menjadi selingkuhanku, nona Hyuuga?" ucapan pemuda itu penuh dengan nada sindiran. Mata onyxnya menatap nanar punggung gadis yang di cintainya.

Perlahan dan meskipun tak kentara, seulas senyum miris menghiasi wajah cantik Hyuuga Hinata yang masih memunggungi Sasuke.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan alasan itu berkali-kali?" Hinata sedikit membalik tubuhnya agar dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Uciha Sasuke. "Aku menerima tantangan untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku dari Sai, sahabatmu!"

Mata onyx Sasuke tampak semakin nanar menatap sepasang mata lavender milik Hinata. Kemudian pemuda itu memamerkan seringai iblisnya.

"Lalu-" pemuda raven itu selangkah demi selangkah berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi wajah menantang. "Apakah kau punya alasan bagus, kenapa malam itu kau mau 'tidur' denganku?"

.

TBC  
.

.

.  
KYAAA...  
chap ini bener-bener aneh.. Huft.. jadi ancur…

*Mak ….. ampuni anakmu…*  
Gomen, bong belum bisa nampilin pacarnya sasuchan di chap ini *sembah sujud*

Jaa mata ne….

Ayo ripyu…..


	3. Chapter 3

MINNA. . . . .

*berurai air mata*

Gomen, bong baru update! Hohoho... Padahal lusa ada tryout, tapi bong dengan nekatnya update fic! Yohoho... Gomen buat minna yang juga nunggu fic bong lainnya. . .

.  
Kyaaaa! Bong ga nyangka fic ini banyak yang suka. Hehehe. . .  
Masalah tidur bareng.. Gomen, bong ga bikin flashbacknya! Takut malah jadi rate M! Ufufufu...  
Nah, waktunya bales ripyu..

.  
**Yuuki d'gray girl** : *guling-guling bareng Yuuki-chan* ini bong update, sankyuu udah fav fic bong!

**shaniechan** : gomen bong telat updatenya! Kyahahaha

**ulva-chan** : ini, bong udah update loh! Moga chap ini ga terlalu bikin kecewa. Hohoho

**Felixs D'Amethyst Lucifer :** bong juga ga rela kalo sasuhina pisah? Tidur bareng? Hohoho, gomen baru update!

**winterkaguya** : kyaaa sankyuu. . . Nih bong update

**Merai Alixya Kudo** : tunggu! Jangan nikahin sasuhina! Mending nikahin sasubong ajah! *di santet massa* T.T iya... Bong baru nyadar, semu fic romance bong charanya pada doyan tidur satu ranjang *plak* ufufu. . Sankyuu buat masukannya!

**Ekha** :*berurai air mata* bong ga bikin flashbacknya.. Huhuhu.. Gomen ne

**erikyonkichi** : hohoho.. Eri-chan mampir ke fandom naruto! Kyaaa! Hahaha. . . Nih eri update  
**  
Hina bee lover** : hohoho silahkan nilai chap ini. Mungkin agak ke semi M *plak* sasuhina tetep ga bakalan pisah loh.  
**  
uchihyuu nagisa** : hm.. Pacar sasu-chan itu bong loh? *di gampar* Hahaha.. Kayaknya pacar sasuchan juga ga muncul deh di chap ini. Sankyuu udah fav

**Lollytha-chan** : ufufufu.. Nih bong update. Ripyu lagi yo

**licob green** : halah, bilang aja lu pengennya Ino yang jadi MVP *plak* hahaha.. Nih gue update, sibuk sih tapi .. T.T tetep pengen nulis fic

**Chikuma new** : tidur bareng? Hohoho kayaknya kalimat itu laris manis ya? *plak* yo, salam kenal nal nal.. Sankyuu udah fav!

**DhaiNa Kaka-chan** : woceh! Ini bong update! Ripyu yo

**soft purple** : ho oh.. Sasuchan cinta mati ama bong! *plak* kekeke.. Sankyuu udah fav  
**  
Hyu Chan** : kyaaaa gomen! Chap ini gak ada flashbacknya. T.T . . . moga ga terlalu ngecewain

**Chui'pz cerry** : *iket emak, terus buang ke pulau terpencil di kutub selatan* DADAH EMAK, damailah disana *plakplak* (anak durhakim) hoho. . Nih bong udah lanjutin. Tapi kayaknya chap ini ga terlalu bagus, mak! T.T . . Ampuni anakmu ini! *sembah sujud*

**OraRi HinaRa** : kyaaa jadi OraRi-chan juga naksir Tobi? Kalo gitu, ayo kita duel main uler tangga! Bong update nih. .

.  
Fyuh. . Sekali lagi bong minta maaf kalo misalkan chapter ini mengecewakan..  
Yosh! Yonde kudasai!

.  
**Disclimer **: mbah kubo tite  
**Rate :** T (sedikit nyrempet semi M)  
**Pair **: sasubong *plak* sasuhina!  
**Genre **: romance  
**WARNING : AU, TYPO(S), OOC, GAJE  
**.  
**  
CHAPTER 3**

.

Mata onyx Sasuke tampak semakin nanar menatap sepasang mata lavender milik Hinata. Kemudian pemuda itu memamerkan seringai iblisnya.

"Lalu-" pemuda raven itu selangkah demi selangkah berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi wajah menantang. "Apakah kau punya alasan bagus, kenapa malam itu kau mau 'tidur' denganku?"

Wajahnya pucat seketika. Ya, wajah Hyuuga Hinata yang biasanya cerah tampak pucat setelah mendengar pertanyaan Uchiha Sasuke. Gadis cantik itu sejenak menelan ludah untuk sekadar membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering.

"Hn?"

Astaga!  
Mata itu.  
Tidak! Tolong siapapun selamatkan gadis itu dari mata onyx yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda.  
"Kenapa diam?"  
Apa?  
Apa yang harus ia katakan?

Setidaknya Hyuuga Hinata harus memberikan jawaban yang logis dan dapat membuat si pemilik mata onyx tidak lagi menyudutkannya dengan mengungkit kejadian malam itu.

Senyum itu.  
Tidak! Senyum iblis itu pasti perlahan akan melelehkan si gadis indigo yang telah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak lagi masuk dalam jeratan sang pangeran.

"Sudah kuduga," ucap si pemuda dengan di sertai seringai kecil menghiasi bibirnya. Perlahan ia mendekati Hyuuga Hinata yang masih membisu sambil memalingkan wajahnya guna menghindari bertatapan langsung dengan kedua onyx yang begitu indah dan tentu saja sangat menggoda. Tidak, gadis itu tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dengan rela menjadi 'tumbal' dari kehauasan sang pemilik mata onyx akan suatu kehangatan cinta kasih. Hyuuga Hinata tidak mau keputusannya yang nekat mengakhiri hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke akan runtuh apabila ia kembali jatuh dalam jeratan sang pemilik mata onyx. Sudah cukup. Pemuda tampan itu milik orang lain. Milik sahabatnya yang begitu berharga. Ya, gadis itu tak boleh hanyut dan kembali tenggelam dalam cinta yang tak seharusnya hadir diantara Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tak punya alasan bagus eh, nona?" bisik pemuda itu tepat di telinga si gadis. Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai puas melihat Hyuuga Hinata membisu dan lebih memilih menghindari tatapan nakalnya. Benar, hal ini adalah kelemahan dari gadis itu.  
Detik berikutnya sang pemuda raven menggerakan jemari tangannya untuk menyentuh helaian rambut indigo gadisnya yang masih basah. Perlahan ia mengangkat helaian rambut itu kemudian di cium mesra oleh Sasuke rambut indah gadisnya.  
Cantik.

Gadis itu selalu tampak cantik tatkala menggerai rambut indigo sepinggangnya. Rambut indah yang membingkai wajah cantik Hyuuga Hinata selalu dapat membuat kagum siapapun yang melihatnya. Untuk alasan itulah, Sasuke memaksa Hinata untuk mengikat rambutnya dengan renda violet transparan yang ia berikan. Egois memang, karena pemuda itu tak mau gadisnya terlihat cantik di mata orang lain. Ia ingin menikmati kecantikan Hyuuga Hinata sendirian.  
Dengan masih menyunggingkan seringai nakalnya, jemari-jemari pemuda itu perlahan beralih untuk membelai lembut wajah gadisnya. Sentuhan tangan pemuda itu terasa amat lembut hingga membuat Hinata tanpa sadar memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri," bisik pemuda itu. Ia sengaja menempelkan bibirnya di telinga kanan Hinata, hingga membuat gadis itu merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Lengan kiri si pemuda di gunakan untuk merengkuh tubuh sang gadis agar merapat dengan tubuhnya yang terbalut kaus putih longgar. "Hey,"

Deg

Bagaimana ini?

"Hinata,"  
Jemari pemuda itu kini membelai pipi kiri gadis cantik yang berada di pelukannya dengan sangat lembut. Perlahan tapi pasti jemarinya mulai beralih menuju bibir Hyuuga Hinata.

Deg

Jantung Hinata berdetak sangat kencang. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tidak. Ia tak boleh kembali hanyut dalam kelembutan pemuda itu. Ia tak boleh menghianati sahabatnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak. Bukan hanya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bahkan sejak dulu Hinata telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

Jangan salahkan Hinata jika ia jatuh cinta pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu layaknya pangeran dalam negeri dongeng. Ya, dia pangeran namun Hinata bukanlah putri yang pantas mendapatkan cinta dari sang pangeran.

Deg

Jantung Hyuuga Hinata semakin berdetak kencang karena tanpa di sadari, kini bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Uchiha Sasuke.

Apa?  
Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan saat ini?  
Membalaskah?  
Tetap diam?  
Atau..  
Tidak.  
Tidak boleh.  
Ia dan Sasuke tak boleh begini.

Deg

Tidak. Telapak tangan Uchiha Sasuke kini berada di pinggangnya untuk semakin merapat.

Dekat.  
Sangat dekat.

Bagaimana ini?

"Aku mencintaimu, Hina-"

"Sai!" seru Hinata dengan nada cukup menyentak sambil sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sasuke. Gadis itu merasakan wajahnya kian memanas saat melihat tatapan nanar Sasuke yang kesal karena Hinata menghindari ciumannya.

Kini Hinata dapat menghirup perlahan-lahan udara di sekitarnya. Sebisa mungkin ia harus menormalkan detak jantungnya dan juga dapat memantapkan kembali keteguhan hatinya yang beberapa detik lalu terancam runtuh. Sejenak gadis itu menutup kedua matanya, lalu kembali membukanya untuk menatap mata onyx Uchiha Sasuke. Detik berikutnya gadis indigo itu memamerkan senyuman manisnya. "Kau tahu alasan kenapa aku mau menerima tantangan dari Sai?" tanya Hinata dengan nada suara yang lembut namun menusuk.  
Mata onyx si pemuda raven semakin menajamkan tatapannya pada mata lavender gadis Hyuuga.

"Keh, jangan kau pikir aku ini gadis lugu dan tak punya pikiran picik," kembali Hinata tersenyum namun segera di gantikan oleh seringai, membuat Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya menahan rasa kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?" desisnya.

"Tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang serba sempurna dan sangat setia pada kekasihnya entah bagaimana jadinya apabila sahabatnya sejak kecil menyatakan cinta padanya dan membuatnya berada di sebuah pilihan yang rumit untuk memilih antara kekasihnya ataukah selingkuhannya. Yah, benar-benar tantangan yang menarik!" gadis itu tersenyum puas.

"Kau!" geram Sasuke.

"Hey, itu semua tantangan. Dan kau tahu apa yang kuperoleh dari Sai?" gadis itu menoleh ke arah meja belajarnya kemudian melangkah pelan untuk mengambil sebuah kunci yang ada di atas meja. Kembali gadis itu memejamkan mata ketika ia memunggungi si pemuda raven. Ia mencoba menguatkan hatinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang kejam pada dirinya maupun pada pemuda yang sangat ia cintai. Hinata harus melakukan apapun agar Sasuke membencinya. Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu setelah tangannya meraih kunci itu, dia menoleh kd arah si pemuda raven yang menatapnya nanar. "Sai memberiku apartemen mewah sebagai imbalannya!" ia menyeringai pelan, lalu perlahan melangkah menuju pintu kamar mandi dan membukanya, "See, semua hanya permainan. Aku sama sekali tak mencintaimu!"

BRAK!

Hinata sengaja menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras dan segera menguncinya. Punggung gadis itu di biarkan merapat dengan pintu. Dia tak peduli. Dia tak mau peduli lagi pada perasaannya terhadap pemuda itu. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk membunuh rasa cintanya pada Sasuke yang memang seharusnya tak pernah ada. Benar. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk merelakan pemuda yang sangat dicintainya kembali pada 'dia'. Namun lihat sekarang, gadis itu hampir saja terbuai oleh kelembutan pemuda itu.  
Harus bagaimana?

Kenapa begitu susah untuk melepaskan semuanya. Kenapa begitu susah bagi Hinata untuk membuang jauh rasa cintanya pada kekasih sahabatnya.

.  
0o0

.  
"Ku kira kau akan menghajarku lagi." ucap seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan kanvas putih yang sedikit ternoda oleh goresan-goresan cat minyak beraneka warna kelam. Jemari-jemari tangan kanan kurusnya yang panjang menari-menari dengan lincah di atas kanvas.

"Tak ada gunanya menghajarmu atau bahkan membunuhmu!" Uchiha Sasuke menjawab dengan nada suara malas. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa putih sambil menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskan asapnya pelan.

"Sejak kapan kau merokok lagi, eh?" Sai, pemuda itu tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang tampak kacau. "Calon dokter bukankah tahu seberapa bahayanya rokok?"

"Keh, jadi kau mau menyerahkan bibirmu untuk pengganti bibir Hinata, eh?" Sasuke melirik kesal sahabatnya yang kini malah menyeringai.

"Ternyata Hyuuga Hinata dapat membuat otak jeniusmu menjadi idiot. Wah, gadis yang menakutkan! Bahkan sekarang kau gunakan rokok sebagai pelampiasanmu."

"Kau pikir gara-gara siapa aku jadi begini, eh?" Sindir Sasuke. Ia kembali menghisap rokoknya, dan menghembuskan kepulan asap putih yang memiliki aroma khas.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat sesuatu yang menarik."

Sai memamerkan senyum palsunya. Lalu ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Yah, meskipun tak ku sangka, ternyata cintamu pada 'dia' yang sudah bertahan lima tahun lenyap begitu saja hanya karena sahabatmu sejak kecil, Hyuuga Hinata. Keh, benar-benar sulit dipercaya!" ucapnya. Ia meletakan kuasnya di meja, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya lalu melangkah menuju lemari es yang berada tak jauh dari sofa yang temgah di gunakan Sasuke untuk merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Entahlah aku tak tahu harus marah atau malah berterima kasih padamu karena telah membuatku jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Yang pasti, aku merasa tertekan." kata Sasuke sambil menatap langit-langit kamar apartemen Sai.

"Seorang jenius Uchiha merasa tertekan hanya karena seorang gadis. Wow.. Kejadian langka yang menarik!" Sai mengambil dua minuman kaleng dingin dari lemari es. Ia melangkah menuju tempat Sasuke rebahan, lalu menyerahkan satu kaleng minuman untuk sahabatnya.

"Berhentilah menjadikanku objek permainanmu, sebelum aku membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri." desis Sakuke dingin, yang hanya di tanggapi dengan senyuman palsu Sai.

"Keh, jadi kau menyesal jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga Hinata, eh?" Sai mengatakan kalimat itu sambil melangkah menuju jendela apartemen. Ia membuka tirai jendela yang berwarna putih. Terlihat sebuah pemandangan malam yang sunyi. Jalanan kota sudah tak lagi ramai dan hanya menyisakan lampu-lampu gedung serta lampu jalanan kota yang menemani detik demi detik malam menuju pergantian hari berikutnya. Sai melirik sekilas jam weker mungil berwarna coklat yang ada di atas rak buku. "Sudah jam sebelas malam, kau tak pulang?"

"Hn," hanya itu jawaban Sasuke. Tangan kiri pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel. "Shit," umpatnya kesal karena mendapati ponsel kesayangannya mati. Jam sebelas malam, berarti sudah empat jam sejak ia meninggalkan kamar Hinata. Entah sedang apa gadis itu sekarang.  
Setelah meletakan rokok di asbak, pemuda itu mulai bangkit dari sofa. Kemeja hitamnya tampak sedikit kusut dengan dua kancing atasnya di biarkan terbuka.

Si pemuda bermata onyx itu mengambil sweater biru tuanya lalu mulai melangkah menuju pintu. Tampak langkah kakinya sedikit gontai. Entah apa yang tengah di pikirkahnya. Sejenak sebelum Uchiha Sasuke menutup pintu apartemen Sai, dia membalik tubuhnya agar dapat melihat ke arah sahabatnya yang tengah menenggak minuman kalengnya di dekat jendela.

"Aku takan pernah sekalipun menyesal mencintai nona Hyuuga."

BRAK!

Ucapan Uchiha Sasuke barusan pada Sai membuat pemuda itu tersenyum tulus.  
"Game over."

.  
0o0

.  
BRUGH!  
Sasuke menutup keras pintu kanan mobil sport hitamnya. Ia menengadah kepalanya untuk melihat langit malam yang gelap. Udara malam memang dingin, namun pemuda tampan itu mengabaikannya. Mata onyxnya melirik ke arah lapangan basket komplek yang di terangi oleh beberapa lampu. Entah kenapa sejak perjalanannya pulang dari apartemen Sai, ia merasa ingin melihat lapangan ini. Lapangan tempatnya bermain basket bersama pujaan hatinya, Hyuuga Hinata.

Dia tak memedulikan semakin larutnya malam. Pemuda itu melangkah pelan menuju lapangan. Sejenak ia menyesal, kenapa ia tak membawa bola basket.

Saat kecil, Sasuke tidak suka main basket. Ia merasa basket hanyalah permainan membosankan dan hanya membuang tenaga dengan sia-sia. Namun anggapan itu mulai berubah sejak ia mengenal Hinata. Gadis cantik yang bagai tuan putri itu mengajak Sasuke memasuki dunia basket. Gadi itu mengajari banyak teknik yang akhirnya membuat Sasuke merasakan sensasi kenikmatan saat dirinya bermain basket. Sasuke sadar bahwa Hinatalah awal dari segala kesempurnaan hidupnya.

Kenapa Sasuke begitu bodoh. Kenapa ia dulu mengacuhkan Hinata dan malah jatuh cinta pada 'dia', sahabat pertama Hinata di SMP.  
Sejenak Uchiha Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di garis threepoints. Mata onyxnya menatap lekat ring basket. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk membayangkan sosok gadis yang begitu ia rindukan. Ia rindu senyuman Hyuuga Hinata. Ia rindu bisikan lembut dan juga kehangatan tubuh gadis itu. Andai saja waktu bisa di putar, Sasuke pasti akan menjadikan Hyuuga Hinata miliknya sejak dulu. Menjadikan gadis itu satu-satunya orang terpenting dalam hidupnya seperti saat ini. Pemuda itu perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Senyumnya mengembang saat mengingat bagaimana ekspresi kesal Hyuuga Hinata setiap kali ia berhasil mengalahkan gadis itu dalam pertandingan one on one. Hyuuga Hinata akan menggembungkan pipinya sambil menendang bola ke sembarang arah, selanjutnya ia akan duduk di bawah ring tanpa melakukan apapun hingga senja berubah menjadi malam. Sebut saja hal itu merupakan 'terapi unik' seorang Hyuuga Hinata, karena setelah melakukan hal tersebut, ia akan kembali seperti biasa.

Seperti biasa?  
Apakah mungkin Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke bisa kembali seperti biasa? Kembali seperti dulu, tertawa bersama, pergi kemanapun bersama dan bahkan..  
Tidur bersama.

Tidur bersama?  
Memikirkan dua kata itu saja mampu membuat Uchiha Sasuke merasakan sayatan kecil di lubuk hatinya.

Tidur bersama? Sulit di percaya bahwa Uchiha Sasuke dengan begitu pengecutnya menggunakan kejadian malam itu sebagai 'bahan' untuk menyudutkan Hyuuga Hinata. Mau bagaimana lagi, pemuda itu hampir kehabisan akan untuk dapat memertahankan Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis itu terlalu sulit untuk di goyahkan apabila telah menetapkan suatu keputusan. Apapun! Ya hal apapun akan Sasuke lakukan untuk membuat gadis itu tetap berada di sisinya. Termasuk menjadikan kejadian malam itu sebagai alat untuk mengikat dirinya dengan Hinata.  
Kejadian malam itu?

Cih, memangnya apa yang terjadi di antara Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke malam itu. Seingat Sasuke, malam itu mereka hanya tidur di ranjang yang sama. Oh, tentu saja dengan beberapa kali ciuman sebelum tidur tentunya. Dan memang pemuda itu akui bahwa dia bisa saja lepas kendali. Jika dia tidak segera ingat siapa gadis yang ada di pelukannya malam itu. Gadis itu Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang sangat Sasuke cintai dan bahkan terlalu berharga untuk ia nodai meskipun gadis cantik itu sudah bilang tidak keberatan jika memang itu mau . Sasuke mana mungkin tega merusak gadis itu. Hey, rasa cinta tak selalu di realisasikan melalui hubungan badan kan?Melihat kesediaan Hyuuga Hinata, sudah cukup bagi Sasuke untuk menyimpulkan bagaimana perasaan gadis itu padanya. Hyuuga Hinata mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, itulah kesimpulannya.

Dan gadis cantik itu bilang bahwa dia tidak mencintai Sasuke.

Cih, keterlaluan.

Mustahil Sasuke bisa di bohongi oleh kata-kata gadis itu. Ia tak peduli berapa kali Hinata menolak, membentak, menghindar bahkan menamparnya. Ia tak peduli, karena apapun yang di lakukan oleh gadis itu takan mengubah keputusan Sasuke untuk memutuskan hubungan cinta kasihnya dengan 'dia' yang besok akan tiba di Tokyo.

Benar. Sasuke sudah bertekad untuk mengatakan segalanya pada 'dia'. Tentang perasaannya yang kini lenyap dan beralih pada seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Risiko apapun akan ia tanggung. Yang perlu Sasuke pikirkan saat ini hanyalah, semua yang terjadi pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Uchih Sasuke sejenak menghela napas lalu perlahan mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk kembali ke mobil. Namun baru dua langkah, kedua kakinya berhenti melangkah tepat saat mata onyxnya mendapati benda yang sangat ia kenal tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Mata onxx pemuda itu melebar, lalu dengan cepat ia memungut benda yang pernah ia berikan pada gadisnya. Ya renda violet transparan yang berfungsi untuk mengikat rambut indigo Hinata.

Apa maksudnya ini?

Kenapa Hinata meninggalkan benda itu disini?

Apakah karena dia lupa.. Atau.. Sengaja di buang.

"Tunggu!"

Terdengar suara yang sepertinya Sasuke kenal. Mata onyx pemuda itu menoleh ke arah tempat mobilnya berada. Benar saja, disana ia melihat Sai dengan setengah berlari mengejar Ino yang terus melangkah cepat ke arah Sasuke.

Kenapa Sai dan Ino ada di tempat ini.

"Ken-"

"Tunggu, Ino!"

PKAK!

Satu tamparan mendarat tepat di pipi kiri Sasuke dengan keras. Dengan perasaan kesal, Sasuke memberikan tatapan nanar pada gadis pirang yang memukulnya tanpa sebab.

"KAU-" geram Sasuke.

"KAU BRENSEK!" teriak Ino, lalu-

PLAK!

Satu lagi tamparan mendarat di tempat yang sama.  
Mata gadis itu basah. Menangis. Ya, pasti gadis itu tengah menangis.

"Kenapa memukulku tanpa sebab, hah?" seru Sasuke marah. Satu tangannya ia layangkan di udara untuk mencoba membalas tamparan pada gadis pirang itu. Namun dapat di cegah oleh Sai.

"Kumohon kau jangan emosi, Ino!" dengan cepat pemuda itu menarik Ino untuk sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku, Sai!" gadis cantik itu mencoba berontak.

"INO, HENTIKAN!" bentak Sai yang mulai gerah dengan sikap emosional gadis itu. "Tenanglah!"

"Tenang? TENANG KATAMU?" seru Ino dengan suara bergetar. Ia menatap nanar Sai, kemudian beralih pada si pemuda raven. "Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang! Hinata masuk rumah sakit gara-gara dia!"

"Sakit? Hina-"

"DIA BUNUH DIRI, KAU PUAS?"

.

~TBC~

.  
Glek. . . T.T *sesenggukan*

Minna.. Chapter ini benar-benar kacau, kan? Pasti mengecewakan. Ga sesuai harapan *ngubur diri sendiri*

gomenasai. . .

.  
Yang mau marah ama bong silahkan marah. . .

Fb bong : Ch'erry Alleria Kecebong  
imel :

.  
See you next chap. . T.T


End file.
